Rescued!
by Hellbent705
Summary: Kaci was kidnapped from her home, her oldest brother Pauly was the one that let her get taken. Now Kaci was rescued from hell, draws pictures of demons and other disturbing images. Her parents and her siblings are hurting over how she can't seem to get over the trauma. They don't have their little girl. Their little girl and oldest son are still trapped in their own mind.
1. Character Summaries

Character Summaries:

Paul Kevin Jonas II (Kevin):

Paul Kevin Jonas is the father of Paul III, Madison, Daniel, and Kaci Jonas. He loves all of his kids. He would do anything for his kids to have a non-painfully life. He works with his brothers on music but touring less and less. When one of his kids are hurting he his lost all he never did was to keep his kids safe and someone took that away from him. He swears he will get his revenge.

Danielle Vera Jonas (Dani):

Danielle Vera Jonas had marry Kevin Jonas in 2008 and love him with all her heart. A year later was bless with her first born, two years on their anniversary there were again bless with a child, three years later there was another blessing, and after eight long years Kevin and Danielle gave birth to their fourth and final child. It have been years since the last time Kevin and Danielle have seen their youngest daughter. Both are trying their hardest to be strong for their other three children.

Paul Kevin Jonas III (Pauly):

Their oldest Paul Kevin Jonas the third is trying his best to help his parents. Terrified to step outside the children usually find things to do inside. They ride their bikes in their basement. Paul knows what happen to Kaci, he believes it his fault. He should have watched her more carefully. He should have been faster. It should have been him that was taken. How could he forgive himself after what he did?

Madison Grace Jonas (Maddi):

Madison Grace Jonas is the second oldest. She is two years younger than Paul. She can see the distress in her parents' eyes. She wants to know where Kaci went but all they tell her is that she will be back soon. She little why would she be by herself? She not supposed to be gone she can see that in their eyes and Paul's. Paul doesn't talk as much anymore not like he used to. She not allowed outside without her parents. They even let them ride bikes and play ball in the house just so they won't be outside. What is wrong, why won't anyone tell her?

Daniel Jeremy Jonas (Dan/DJ):

Daniel Jeremy Jonas goes by DJ Jonas, he is the second youngest in the family. He thinks that Kaci is at their grandma's or another relatives where else would she be? He stayed at grandma's and another relatives for weeks sometimes. But usually Pauly and Maddi come with him. He doesn't understand why mommy and daddy would be crying if she was just at grandma's house or another relative.

Kaci Ireland Jonas (Kaci):

Kaci Ireland Jonas is the youngest in the family. She have dark brown curly hair with light brown high lights. She doesn't remember what her family looks like at sometimes. She doesn't know where she is. She haven't seen sun shine for god knows when. Her family are the other kids that are with her. She remembers a boy running and running but could never get close and a pray that she repeats over and over at the darkest of time. She tells the other kids it too, to try to help them sleep at night. The closest thing she sees to the sun is fire and lots of it. Fire keeps her and the others warm.

Zyane Boy Agron (Boy):

Zyane Boy Agron have it the worst then the others. It's his parents that does this. He doesn't understand what they all could do so wrong to be treated like this. Zayne was only called Zayne once by his parents all the other times he is called Boy, Dirt, and any other horrible name you can think of. He gets lock in his room, does all the chores that until the other kids started coming when he was around three. His parents made him get a tattoo at the age four that one of his uncles to do it. This was a way so his parents could tell him apart from the other kids. He sees the pain that they are all in all because of his parents. Maybe if he was a better son they wouldn't have to do this to all these kids. He tires his best to make sure the others aren't in too much pain. Can he save the kids or are they destine to die?

Harry Randie Agron (Officer Agron):

Harry Randie Agron have always been a bastard and he knows it. And feels he must show everyone else around him. He works for the local police station as the head detective. His wife and him have been trying and trying to have a children. After four miss carries they were able to have one little they name him Zayne after his white middle name. From the being they knew he wouldn't be a perfect son they wanted. He had breathing problems and the doctors said he may not outgrow it. He also didn't have perfect vision to the point he was almost blind. And if he wasn't born that way all the beating to his head did it. He beats the children that are in the house.

Lilbeth Zayna Agron (Libby):

Lilbeth Zayna Agron marry Harry for pretty much the money. She knew he was a drunk but she wanted to have a good rich life. They tried for four years and have four miss carries she was very depress. When Zayne was born she was so happy. Then his breathing problems gotten worst. She will holds a meal at first for having this problem. When they go to the park and she would see all the other children playing with each other and no one by her son. She got angry with it. Why would Zayne just play in the sand? While watching this she got an idea. How hard would it be to take one? But it would need to be a special family one with at least four kids. That way they wouldn't know right away. And it would be a young age because it would be easier to grab. When they got home she started talking to her husband. They agree that they will do it and the child will be four because that how many years waited and how many miss carries they had. They started the next day.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: How It All Started**

 **Pauly Jonas' POV**

I am Paul Kevin Jonas the Third I'm the son of Paul Kevin Jonas Junior and Danielle Vera Jonas. I'm the oldest out of four children. It's the last week of summer for my oldest sister Madison, who is eleven years old, little brother Daniel who is eight years old, and myself who is thirteen years old. And today is also a very special day at our house. My baby sister is turning four years old today. Mother and Father are going to get us school supplies and party things for Kaci. I agree to stay behind and watch Kaci while the others are shopping.

"Come on Pauly I want out pea!" Kaci cries.

Why did I ever agree to this? "No Kaci, I told you mommy and daddy want us to wait." I tell her. She makes the cutest face in the whole world. Great here come the tears.

"But it's me bwifday." Kaci cries.

I'm not going to break, I'm not going to break, I'm not goin'... Oh who am I kidding? "Okay Kaci, but only for a little bit." I say. We go outside and I bring the chalk out with me. We start drawing, I love seeing her smile.

"Pauly look" Kaci say.

"It's beautiful." I tell her. Why does that car keep driving by?

"Hop!" Kaci says.

"Okay Kaci, we can do hop." I tell her as I start drawing a hopscotch board. "How high Kaci?" I ask.

"Ten!" she says. It's her favorite number right now. She just learned to count up to there. Okay I take that back, she can remember up to ten but she can count a little higher than that.

"Help me count?" I ask with chalk in my hand.

"Okay! One" "two" "three" "four" "five" "six" "seven" "eight" "nine" ten!" she says with glee and a smile on her face.

"Right, very good Kaci," I tell her. She started hopping as the car parks. "Just a little bit longer Kaci," I tell her as she hop too me.

"You go?" she asks look at me with hopeful eyes.

"No, Kaci I'm good." I tell her. "One more time and we are going in and I want you to take the last turn." I tell her as I see tears in her eyes.

"Okay, Pauly." she tells me. I see the people come out of the car. I watch Kaci get to ten when the man ran to get her. I start running I get to her first and start picking her up when he grab her.

"Let go of her!" I yell I start pulling on her trying not to hurt her but to get her away from this horrible man trying to take her.

"Pauly!" Kaci cries. The man takes out a gun and shoots my arm. I loosen my grip and he pulled her out of my arms. "Pauly!" Kaci cries. I start running to get her and they get into their car and drove off. I kept on running until they turn into the highway.

"Kaci!" I cried on my knees holding my arm. My parents drive up.

"Paul, what happen to your arm and where is Kaci?" My parents ask as they get out of the car and run up to me.

"A man took her, after he shot me. I'm sorry I shouldn't have let her talk me into letting her go outside or I should have gone in when the car parked. I didn't think they would do anything." I cried. Mom turned pale and dropped to her knees.

"What's wrong with mommy?" Daniel asks.

"Pauly where is Kaci?" Madison asks.

 **Chapter One: How It All Started**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Start of Kaci's Nightmare**

 **Kaci Jonas' POV**

I keep quickly looking around wondering where I was. I want my mommy and daddy why am I with these people. They hurt Pauly. The woman glaring at me. They tie my hands behind my back. When do I get to go home? It's my bwifday and mommy said I get party and I'm not allowed to miss it daddy said. "Whats your name girl?" The woman hiss as she rips off the tape from my mouth.

"Kaci, I want mommy please." I tell her.

"How old are you Kaci," She hiss.

"It's my bwifday, mommy and daddy said I need to be there for it please." I tell her.

"That doesn't answer my question now answer it." She hiss.

"I'm this many today." I tell her showing her four fingers.

"That great, we have many kids. You'll like it with us." She tells me.

"I want my mommy!" I yell. The next second I know my eyes are close as I slowly feel the pain hit my face.

"No yelling!" She yells.

"You hit me." I whine with tears pour out of my eyes.

"Then follow the rules." She hiss.

"I don't know the rules and you no hit anyways. Mommy said hitting mean!" I tell her.

"Well your mommy don't love you and is not here!" She hiss. I just sat there crying. How can mommy not luv me. She always says she luvs me. "Stop that crying or I'll give you something to cry about!" She hiss. We get to a house. I don't like these people. The man pulls me out of the car.

"Kids get out here!" The man yells in my ear and eleven kids came down.

"Kids this is Kaci, say hi to Kaci." The woman said.

"Hi Kaci." The kids said.

"Boy come here," The man hiss. A boy comes in the front. He have drity blonde hair, wearing a tank-top, and must be at least a year older then me. He have a red mark on his arm do they hit boy too? But the red mark looks like drag-drag.

"Show Kaci how to do things around here got it boy you know the rules teach her." The woman said.

"Yes Ma and Pa I'll do my job I will please you." Boy said. The man put me down and push me to the boy. They excuse the rest of the kids.

"When do me get to go home?" I ask.

"Don't let Ma and Pa hear you talking about that stuff. You don't leave this please Kaci. No one ever leaves they just come. Come and live here with Ma and Pa." The boy tells me.

"No, me need to go home. Mommy and daddy are miss me." I tell him.

"Ma and Pa are your Mommy and daddy now. Your mommy and daddy don't want you anymore and gave you to Ma and Pa. But no calling them mommy and daddy you get punish if you do." The boy tells me.

"There gotta be a way to leave don't you miss your parents your name?" I ask.

"Ma and Pa are my parents the others were adopted like you and my name is Boy. And no one leaves." The boy said.

"Well me just need to find away." I tell him as a matter of fact or at least that what my sister called it all the time.

"They'll kill you Kaci, no leaving you got to promise me." The boy tells me.

"I can't promise that Boy, I miss my mommy and daddy and my brothers and sister." I tell him.

"But wait maybe you'll like it here. They aren't that bad Ma and Pa are as long you don't anger them." The boy tells me. "Now the rules, new kids don't get to go outside because they run, must call them Ma and Pa or Sir and Ma'am but that's only when your being punish, we all have chores that we must complete before we get to eat but that in stages so you earn all the meals, you must eat three meals a day, no yelling, be nice, no crying, and the last rule is no and I mean no running away. Do you understand the rules?"

"Yeah, what happens when I'm being punish?" I ask the boy trying not to sound scare.

"You don't want to be punish, they are harsh. They do give spankings or hittings. But if you get caught running away you'll die painfully we'll all have to watch so don't get caught we all pay if you do." The boy tells me. He walks me up to a small room. "This is your room, you'll spend the time you are not eating or doing chores in here."

"Anything else?" I ask looking as if I will get sick. I miss my mommy and daddy and this poor boy don't understand what family means.

"No, your first few meals are free because they are making a list for you now so just stay in here and I'll show up in a few to get you for lunch." The boy said then left me in my new room. I don't like this place.

 **The End of Chapter Two: The Start of Kaci's Nightmare**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Kaci First Day in Hell**

 **Kaci Jonas' POV**

The small room is a pale pink room with pink and black bedding folded on the foot of the bed. There is a small table with a lamp on it. There is also a small closet in the room it fill with girl clothes. I hear the door open and I turn around and see the man that took me come in the room. "Hi, Pa" I say waving a little.

"Boy told me you were a little bit scared. I understand it all new and anything new is scary isn't." Pa tells me in a kind voice. He slowly walks to me. I'm walking backwards unlit I hit the corner of the wall.

What I do. I want my mommy! And Daddy he will make sure no one hurts me. This bad man wants to hurt me. "What I very pretty girl you are." He tells me and he lowers to be my height. He slowly moves his hand to get the hair out of my face.

Oh my, oh my, oh my. Mommy warn me about these type of people. They hurt little girls like me. They make you think they are nice then they hurt them. Mommy wouldn't tell me what they did she say you gotta run far away if you can't then listen to what they say until you can get away or they hurt you more.

"Are you going to be my good girl? For Papa?" Pa ask me. I didn't say anything but I didn't move from where I was. "To be my good girl you need to answer my questions." Pa tells me kindly.

"Yes sir, me be good." I tell him not wanting to upset him.

"Ah, sweetie you can call me Papa." He tells me. His smiles at me but that smile scares me. I don't like it.

"Yes Papa," I tell him as he slowly takes my clothes off.

"Papa thinks you can be his special little girl. You want to be my special little girl?" He asks me.

"What special little girl do?" I ask quietly.

"Well my special little girl doesn't do any chores, you get pretty clothes, nice toys, and I get to show my little baby how I love her. All the other kids cry to ma, and could not handle being my special child but your different aren't you." Papa tells me.

"What you say to Ma?" I ask. It does sound nice and I don't want him mad at me. Mommy always tell me to make these people happy until I can get away or mommy finds me.

"Ma knows that I get a special child and she gets a special child and your mine." Papa tells me. I look at him trying to think of what to say.

"How you show me love?" I ask. I don't know what that means mommy says I'm too young.

"I can only tell you if you agree." He tells me.

"Will it hurt?" I ask cause I don't like pain.

"Not a lot if you listen to Papa." He tells her.

"How I get into trouble?" I ask

"Not listening to me sweetie it's very hard to get into trouble." He tells me.

"Okay, I'll be Papa special little girl." I tell him then he started to take my clothes off. What is he doing. He kiss me on my lips but it's not like what my family did... it's it's like how mommy and daddy kiss. But that's just for mommy's and daddy's that love... Oh no. No No! No! i don't want to be the mommy to him like my mommy is like to daddy. I'm baby girl too young to be mommy and he have a mommy.

"You are just a good girl for me. You get a special treat after dinner and I'll have to make sure Papa buys something for his pretty baby girl." He tells me then slowly kisses me again but now he touch my butt and my no no parts. Mommy told me no one touches my no no parts that's why they are called no no parts. "Boy will be up in a little bit to get you there is a very pretty dress that Papa wants you to wear I'll go get it for you." He tells me then goes to my closet and gets me a light pink dress with black lace on the bottom of it.

"Thank you," I whisper cause any louder I would cry.

"Go on put it on." Papa tells me. I stand up and started undressing. "Slowly." He tells me handing me a new dress and panties.

I stripped and redress slowly as he watch me the whole time. He left my room after I was dress. I drop down and started to cry. I want to go home I hate it here. I want my mommy and my daddy. I miss my birthday. I start breathing deeply. I wipe my eyes dry. I waited forever until Boy came in my room.

"Hello, Kaci, since your still in this room I'm guessing your Pa special Little Girl." Boy tells me.

"Mommy always says to listen to these kind of people until she can find me." I tell him.

"That's a good idea, the other girls are in bad shape because of it. I think he would kill or force you into it. It's better to listen what Pa says goes. Make sure you call him whatever he wants you to call him." Boy tells me.

"This is my worst Biwthday ever." I tell him.

"I know this means crap but him happy your here. You are very special." Boy tells me. After a few seconds don't tell Pa and Ma I said crap. can't swear it's bad." He tells me.

"No worry me no tell anyone." I tell him. We walk into the dinning room and all of the other kids are sitting around the table. Papa stands up.

"There is Papa beautiful baby girl!" He says happily.

I smile shyly and look at the floor. "Thank you Papa." I say to him. I sat right next to him while Boy is sitting by Ma.

I see one of the kids having trouble holding there fork. Where the girl lost grip of it and drop it. "Damn it Harry do something!" Ma yells. I hate yelling.

"Damn Lilbeth her hand fucking hurts leave her the hell alone!" Papa screams back at her. But by the time Ma yell the first time the mess was gone.

"Pea no mess more pea no yelling any more. Pea no yelling." I tell them.

"Fine, I'm sorry back to eating all of you." Ma says. "Kaci I need to show you something." She tells me. We walk into the kitchen and I see the look on all of the other kids faces I have a bad feeling about this. "So he finally found a stupid little freak to be his special little girl well don't worry I don't care cause he still going to by me things but what I care about is that you told me what to do I thought Boy told you the rules!" Ma yells at me.

"That wasn't in the rules that Boy gave me. I didn't know and me no telled you want to do me asked cause me no like yelling." I tell her.

She grabs a frying pan and walks to me. She going to kill me. She crash it down on my bottom. "Cry out and I'll hit you harder." She hisses. I my lip to stop me from crying. She walks me back into the dinning and sits me down.

"Did you hurt her Lilbeth?!" Papa hiss.

"Do you hear her screaming out?" Ma smirks. But I couldn't stop moving around in my sit.

"You hit my KACI!" Papa hisses. "We agree I'm the only one that I can punish my special little girl! You broke that agreement. You're grounded for two days. Got it!" Papa hiss.

Great now she really going to hate me. I finish my lunch and I was walk back to my room by Papa. "I'm sorry about her she won't give you any more problems I promise." He tells me.

"Okay, I'm okay... umm Papa, it's my biwthday today." I tell him.

"It is? Well I just gotta get you something special and tomorrow we can have a party won't that be nice Kaci." He tells me.

"Yes, that be nice thank you papa." I tell him. He smile at me and kiss me on my head then left my room. I crawl into my bed to take a nap It seems like forever since I took a nap. So much happen today it maked me tired.

It have been hours until Papa came back in my room when he did he have a huge box with him. "Hi baby," He tells me as I the sleep out of my eyes and look up at him.

"Hi papa, I'm sorry I been sleep." I tell him.

"That's fine it was hours you can sleep when every you want." He tells me then put a big box on my bed. "Happy Birthday my beautiful baby!" He tells me.

"Thank you Papa! May I open it now?" I ask.

"Yes," He tells me. I slowly pull the ribbon off then tear the paper off of the box. I pull out a great bit snow leopard stuffed cat. My eyes grew big.

"Thank you Papa I luv it!" I tell him. He smiles at me then pulls a snow leopard printed blanket and a small baby stuffed snow leopard. "This all for me?" I ask him hugging the blanket and baby leopard.

"Yes, my baby you get to keep all of it it's all yours." He tells me.

"What me do tomorrow?" I ask.

"Well I work in the morning, but there is a play room but the other kids have some chores to do first before they can play with you or I have one my thing to show you." He tells me then open the drawer and click a button and a TV came out of the wall.

"Papa TV." I tell him.

"Yeah, it is. You can watch anything you want." He tells me.

"Why me diffint?" I ask.

"Because you are my very good girl." He tells me.

"I bring others in here and watch with me? After chores?" I ask.

"Don't you like being special?" He ask me.

"Yeah, but I might want others by me I get bored Papa." I tell him.

"Right why didn't I think of that you come from a family where you are the fourth child of course you want someone else to play with, don't worry I'll fix that my baby." He tells me.

"I miss them Papa, I miss them lots and lots." I tell him with stain tears.

"I know I'm sorry that they don't want you anymore but you have Papa now I won't let anything hurt you anymore." He tells me.

"Kay Papa, I just wish I knew what me did wrong." I tell him.

"Yeah, but don't worry. Now sleep my baby tomorrow is a new day." He tells me kissing me on my lips then he left my room. I snuggle with my blankie and kitties then cry myself to sleep. I just wanna go home.

 **The End of Chapter Three: Kaci First Day in Hell**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Puppy Love Starts**

 **Boy Agron's POV**

It's weird that Pa got a special baby girl. Ma, always told me no girl would be stupid enough to be that. That they would rather die than be that. But this one, the one that's doesn't believe her family hates her. The one that ways to run away to go home. The one that doesn't understand this is her home now. And now she is a special girl she going to to wish to die.

She going to be trouble I can already see it. Now Pa, gave me less chores so I can play with Kaci we all got our chores move so when one is playing with Kaci the others are doing chores. I walk up to Kaci room and go in. "Hey, Kaci." I say.

"Hey Boy, is it your turn to play with me?" Kaci asks me.

"Yes, It is," I tell her. I just stand in her room. "So how does this work?" I ask.

"Do you want to watch TV?" Kaci ask me.

"Sure, I never watch TV before? How does it work?" I ask.

"Here sit down on my bed then I turn on the TV and you just watch." Kaci tells me as she turns on a show. Through the whole song we were laughing. I never laughed before. She came and now we are all having fun.

"Thanks for spending time with me. But you time is up and I don't want you to get in trouble." Kaci tells me. "But I'll see you at the party that I guess Papa giving me and at meals. I hope I have more to do next time you come to play with me." She adds.

"Okay," I tell her then went to do the rest of my chores. Her birthday party was way better then what we usually do on our birthday. It cool she got a lot of toys and we got told as long as Kaci agrees we can touch them and play with her. That's so cool! And she agree so when we now have play time with Kaci we'll do more than just watch TV even if I don't mind watching TV that was fun too. For once the kids that live with Ma and Pa were a little bit happier.

I see Kaci face she hiding something. What happens behind closed doors? What does being Papa special girl me? Why didn't any other girl want to be his special girl? Maybe she'll tell me. She trying to be happy but it's all a show. I know this now cause today because of Kaci I got to feel real happy not just fake happy. I didn't have to put a smile on my face she did it for me. Is this how love feels like?

 **Chapter Four: Puppy Love Starts**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: The Search Begins**

 **Kevin Jonas' POV**

I give Paul my cell phone once I get him and my wife Dani in the car. "Call the police Paul, have them meet us at the hospital. Kids be quit for a bit." I tell Paul. I drive as quickly as I can to the hospital to make sure, Paul doesn't get too damage. "Sweetie you need to get the kids out as I get Paul into the hospital so they can fix him. Can you do that honey." I ask Dani.

"She gone Kev, she gone. My baby my poor, poor, baby." She moan horrible as she look out of the car window.

"Sweetie, honey I need you to listen to me can you do that for a little bit." I ask her.

"It don't matter Kevin she GONE! Don't you understand that! Why are you so damn claim when she our baby is gone! FOREVER most likely and you don't care!" Dani yells. I harden myself as I stay brave for everyone. Paul feels horrible and my wife is depress.

"I do care, Danielle I do. But if we don't stay strong then we might not ever see her again. That and we have more thean one child Dani. We have three a matter of fact. Now I need you to suck it up for a little bit and take the kids into the hospital because our oldest is bleeding and he needs medical help okay." I tell Dani trying not to be too loud.

"Okay honey your right, I need to think of the others babies." Dani tells me. Why would they take my baby girl she was so little and did nothing wrong. I shake my head to lose the thought. I park the car and take Paul into the hospital and run to the front desk.

"Hello, I'm Kevin Jonas my son been shot we need help!" I tell Nurse Lucy.

I watch her take the phone and call out, "Shooting wound hurry!" Soon as you know it nurses were taking my son away and holding me back just as Danielle was coming inside with the kids.

"Where are they taking my baby!" Dani lets go of Daniel and Madison's hands to run to me. I hold her back as they take Paul out of sight.

"We been through a lot last few minutes." I tell Lucy as I watch Daniel and Madison sit in chairs close to us.

Dani struggles in my grip they cries out, "Let me go! Let me go with him please! Let me go with my baby!"

Lucy shakes her head and tell her, "I'm sorry but he most likely needs surgery. However, your son is is great hands I promise you." She tells my wife with a smile. "I would like to know how your son was shot." she adds looking straight at me.

"I DIDN'T HURT MY BABY!" Dani lets a horrible cry.

"He was watching his youngest sister who just turn five, someone try to take her and my son would not let her go without a fight. He try his hardest to stop whoever it was from taking her. If the person wouldn't have shot my son I don't believe they would have been able to take her. However the person shot my son and went off with my baby." I explain.

"You let your son watch your five year old?" Lucy says with an eyebrow up.

"My son is thirteen years old and very responsible. I trust my son he is not the problem there is a psycho out there who have my daughter so if you don't mind I'm going to go wait for the police and my son." I tell her with a slight hint of hissing. I go sit by my children.

"Daddy where is Kaci?" Maddie asks looking up to me.

"Someone took Kaci away from Pauly." I tell her putting her on my lap with then Daniel move closer.

"Daddy when are they bring her back?" He asks with a smile.

"I don't know, the person took her without asking mommy and daddy." I tell them.

Madison gasps in shock, "But daddy we have a party for her she gotta come back. Was it one of those people that you told us never to talk to?" She ask.

Daniel looks like he would cry and Madison is just as heartbroken as Dani. "Yes, Maddie dear, it was one of those bad people we told you about. However your sister did not talk to the bad person. The person just thought that your brother and your sister was young enough that they would not fight him. But you know Pauly won't let anything stop anything bad to happen to any of you. You brother almost won too the bad person shot Pauly not he not doing so well." I tell them. Madison just collapses in my arm and cry.

"Paul Kevin Jonas Junior?" I hear a police call out.

"Maddie can you be the big strong sister and watch Daniel? You see the police are here so nothing will happen to you." I ask her.

"Yes, daddy DJ will be okay with me." Maddie tells me. I walk to the police officers. I look back and wave to my wife.

"Hello, I want to report a missing person report my daughter was taken while my oldest was watching her. Please you must hurry she is only five and I can't help but fear the worst." I tell the police officer just as they call Pauly was fix. "My son is out in need of medical help we can talk to him since he and my daughter were the only people that seen him." I tell them then lead them to Pauly's room.

"Hey dad," Paul says with a smile.

"We gave him some laughing gas he won't be able to control his emotions for a while." The doctor tells me. I nod and walk closer to him.

"Hey buddy, can you tell the nice police officers what happen to Kaci?" I asks him sitting next to him as Dani talking to the doctor.

"Yes, there was this new dark blue car but they took the license plate was off most likely so no one could track them down. But they was a man who look like he working a business office fresh suit and tie. He also had dirty blond hair cut short he was in a brown suit with a red tie then the women was bleach blond hair who was in a pinkish shirt but she didn't come out of the car but she looked nice too. I would not believe they were bad people since they look so you know normal. The man came out of his car and started running to us. I quickly grab Kaci before head. But, I wasn't fast enough because he was right behind me. I almost won sir I did, but he took his gun out and shot me. I couldn't hold on and he got her. Sir I'm so sorry, do you think that Kaci blames me? Now she gone and it's all my fault."

"It not your fault son, you took a bullet for her not many would. You are one of the bravest little boys I have never know. We will try to get your sister back." Officer Leo tells him

After they got information of what happen they asked us all of the other questions: what her name, how old is she, what her hair look like, what color eyes, what was she wearing, how tall is she, cetera they also let us do an Amber Alter.

Both my wife and I stood in front of the camera.

"Hello, I'm Kevin Jonas," I tell them.

"And I'm Danielle Jonas, we just recently lost our little baby girl. She goes by the name Kaci Ireland Jonas." Dani says.

"She just five years old and must be scared. Please help us get my baby girl back. I want her back hopefully perfectly fine." I finish.

Amber alter:

If you see this little girl call the number down below. Please help us find this little girl. We don't have much time hurry now please."

Just as quickly as we made the video I get a phone call from my brother Nicholas.

I answer the phone, "Oh my god Kaci gone? What happen? Is everyone else okay? Are you okay Kev. I feel so horrible." Nick cries.

"Pauly was shot in the arm but he fine. He was watching her at the time but he would not let her go without a fight which is why he was shot. Dani is a mess and Madison can be strong for much longer." I tell him.

"How are you doing Kevin?" He asks.

"I hurt Nick, it hurts so bad, she out there somewhere with a psycho who can do anything to her. What if they kill her? I don't want to lose her. She my baby!" I cry.

"Hang in there I will pick up Frank and Joe and meet you where should I meet you?" Nick ask.

"The hospital closest to my house." I tell him. "Wait how do you know about Kaci?" I ask.

"I am picking up the cake and the baker told me that he seen my brother talking about how they are looking for Kaci Jonas. He gave me the cake free since there was a missing girl name one the cake." Nick tells me.

"Ah," I say then we hung up. An hour later Frankie, Joe, and Nick walk in Pauly's room.

"Oh my, Kevin this is so horrible." Joe and Frankie tells me.

We sat there and waited for Pauly to get release. We got to go home a two hours later. We sat at my house the rest of the night waiting for anything that could help us. 

**The End of Chapter Five: The Search Begins**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Tantrums and New Life**

 **Harry Agron's POV**

I walk into the police station in my uniform and everyone is staring about me. Like they been waiting for me to come in today.

"Oh good Officer Agron, the Jonas' are waiting for you in your office." Officer Diana tells me.

I smile at her, "Thank you," I go into my office to see two sad parents and a sad bright eye teenage boy who remains me of the young boy that Kaci was playing with the day I got her.

The young teenager looks up at me and his eyes grow with horror, "It-it-it" He shutters. What is wrong with this kid I mean he look like he just seen a mask murder.

"Pauly what is wrong?" His mother ask. Now why the fuck does Pauly sound so damn familiar?

"WHERE IS SHE YOU FUCKIN' ASSHOLE!?" Pauly yells. Oh that's where. This fucking kid going to be the damn death of me I swear between him and his god damn family! I can't believe he seen my fucking face. Poor kid he looks nice, ain't going to be once I make it look like he mental. He going to be eaten alive in the Mental House.

"Sweetie, he is looking and doing his best." His mother says.

"Yeah I'm sure he is. No wonder why no one found her. You sick asshole!" Pauly hisses.

"Paul Kevin Jonas the third how dare you! He is trying his best-" his father starts.

"Not to get caught! Tell me "officer" how many other are their?" Pauly interprets his father.

"Now Paul!" His father hiss.

"He took Kaci!" Pauly says.

"I'm the good guys, little one, I'm here to help." I tell him with a smile trying not to kill this kid.

"I want my sister!" Pauly hisses in my face. It takes all of me not to smack the shit out of this kid.

"I know and we are doing the best we can to bring her home." I tell him.

"Yeah, right!" Pauly hiss. Damn this kid doesn't want to let it go. I mean I don't really blame him I am an asshole but still. I mean he acts like I shot him... Oh wait I did.

"I'm sorry sir," His mother said then takes him out of my office.

"I'm sorry I don't know what has gotten into him." His father says. Sorry Pauly your sister is too sweet to give up.

"The kid is probably upset and blames himself. He could be having flashbacks. Don't worry child act like that to me all the time." I tell him. I finish my meeting with Mr. Jonas with the update. God what am I going to do about this kid. We leave my office and see the scene in front of us.

"No, you don't understand! He took her mom listen!" Pauly cries.

"Now that is enough Paul Kevin!" His mother hiss.

"But mom please he have her, he the police officer have her! Please listen!" Pauly cries. Kevin looks at me with a apologetic look.

"No, I won't hear another ridiculous word about this. I want you to apologize to that nice officer and we will finish this talk at home." His mother says.

"I will not apologize have you gone mental mother?" He hisses at his mother. "He took Kaci and shot me! The Hell I'm apologizing!" Pauly says. Tears start forming in his mother eyes and Kevin eyes grew red with anger.

"Now Paul Kevin apologize to your mother and Officer Agron right now!" Kevin yells. Pauly looks at him like a guilty child.

"But father," He says softly.

"Now!" Kevin yells.

"Sorry mother," Pauly says nicely looking shame.

"And," Kevin says impatiently waiting for his son to continue.

"Father please," Pauly begs and Kevin just stars at his son. Pauly sighs. "I apologize for my behavior Officer Agron." Pauly says not looking at me and was not like the apology that his mother got but I don't blame the little guy I mean I would have killed the man that took my sweet little sister if I had one like I did to Kaci.

They leave the station "Rough case huh," Officer Diana says.

"Yeah, five year old missing child. The fifteen year old and the five year old were home alone when the five year old was taken from the front yard. Poor little guy blames himself and I think he might be having some flashbacks." I tell her.

"Oh poor guy no wonder why he was yelling at you. He can't tell what real or not." Office Diana says.

I go home this sucks at least it only for a few years tops just like the rest of the children they all just stop caring after a few years I don't see them being any different.

 **In Kevin Jonas' Car**

 **Pauly Jonas' POV**

"What is your problem Paul Kevin?" Mom hisses at me while I'm staring out of the backseat window.

I sigh, "It don't matter you won't believe me anyways." They are mad me apologize to that monster, how could they? The use to always believe me no matter how stupid it sound and now they won't even listen. I think close to tears.

"Paul, we want an answer now you know better!" Dad yells at me. Do I? I mean, maybe they blame me... that why they won't listen to me. How can I gain their trust back after losing their baby? They must hate me, are they going to send me away?

"Pauly please we just want to help you." Mom says. Sure they do, they just want me to go away so I won't hurt or lose the other young ones.

"You won't believe me! You believe that... kidnapper over me! I'm your son don't you remember!" I tell him with burning tears threating to come out.

"His name is Officer Agron and he is the officer who does all the kidnapping cases his plate is full and he is trying his best." Dad tells me. Oh god! That fucked up.

"Oh that rich! He gets paid to kidnapped children! **That so fucked up**!" I hiss.

"What do you have against Police Officers?" Mom asks.

I don't have a problem with Police Officers as long as they are not helping that asshole. "Nothing that I know of. I just hate Officer Kidnap! Oh wait, I'm sorry I mean Officer Agron." I tell them as we pull into our drive way.

"Go to your room now, I can't deal with you right now!" Dad says to me.

That not good, but why can't I just keep my mouth shut? "With pleasure!" I yell and slam the car door and run into the house.

"Did they find Kaci, Pauly?" DJ asks me with big eyes.

"No little guy, but excuse me if you need me I will be in my room." I tell him then turn and run into my room and slam my door.

 **Kevin Jonas's POV**

"Kevin, I'm worry what if Pauly right. I mean if Officer Agron is the man that have her..." My wife says.

"Officer Agron says it normal and the kidnapper must look similar to him. And that Pauly is just having flashbacks of that day. Our boy is hurting Dani we might need to get him help." I tell her within seconds her glare became murderous.

"No, I won't lose another child! I don't even like them going outside let alone some mental house how dare you Paul Kevin! Also I believe we should start homeschooling the children they mustn't ever leave mine and your family sight." Dani hisses at me.

"Yes, dear." I tell her as we walk into the house.

"What wrong with Pauly?" Nick asks.

"He had or is still having flashbacks of the kidnapping he nearly try to kill Officer Agron." Dani says.

"Why would he try to do something like that to an Officer?" Joe asks.

"He thought he was the kidnapper." I tell him.

 **DJ Jonas' POV**

"Come on Maddi Pauly needs us!" I tell my older sister pulling her into my older brother Pauly's room.

I knock on his door and hear a 'Come in.' "Let go DJ!" Maddi hisses at me as we are walking in.

"Daniel and Madison? What are you two doing here? I thought you were mom and dad." Pauly says.

"I gots a question!" I tell him.

"I was pulled here!" Maddi says. Pauly looks like he going to say something but shakes his head.

What your question DJ?" Pauly asks me.

What is a flashback?" I ask him.

"I could have answer that why did you drag me to Paul's room?" Maddi asks me. She sounds mad at me.

"Because we gots to help Pauly!" I tell her with a worry looked.

"Help me with what? And a flashback is where you relieve something in your mind." Pauly ask then answers my question. That's why mommy is sad.

"No wonder why mommy, daddy, Uncle Nicky, and Uncle Joey are worry!" I tell them.

Maddi eyes went big then look at Pauly. "You are having flashbacks of Kaci?" Maddi asks him. I still don't see why it a bad thing why is seeing Kaci in your mind a bad thing I mean I sees her too.

"No, that what he... Grrr!" Pauly yells. Now I really don't understands.

"Wait, what then why was I-" Maddi starts until Pauly's door opens.

"Oh good your all are here." Mommy says picking me up.

"Yes, mother," Pauly says.

"Your mother and I have decided that it would be best if from now on none of you will leave the house, that means no more playing outside and your mother and I are taking your out of school and will be homeschooling you. " Daddy says. Wait no outside but why. Pauly and Maddi don't look happy.

"What that is so unfair!" Maddi hiss. "What about my friends! You can't take me out of school because Paul decided to get Kaci taken!" Maddi yells.

"Madison!" Mother yells.

"Father, this can't be a good idea, at school there are teachers and Daniel needs sunlight." Pauly says.

"We will be adding a new room which will be all grass, at curtain times we will all go in this outside room and have sunlight." daddy says.

"So that it we don't get a say? How long will this go until Kaci home?" Maddi yells.

"No, even if Kaci came home right now we would still be doing no outside. We also need to know when you are at all times. You are not to leave the house unless if it with one of your uncles, aunts, grandparents, or us." Mommy says.

"This is so unfair, I will be in my room!" Maddi yells then leaves the room.

"I won't be able to change your mind so whatever," Pauly says then turns to face the wall.

"Paul," Daddy starts.

"Please father I wish to be alone." Pauly says.

"Come on DJ, let's go make cookies." Mommy says as we leave Pauly room. 

**The End of Chapter Six: Tantrums and New Life**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Kevin's Plan for Pauly**

 **Maddi Jonas's POV**

It is not fair why should I be punish because Paul fucked up? I mean they have to let us outside right? It like what child abuse not to? I don't want to lose my friends, I don't want to spend all my time with my parents that will drive me crazy! They also can't keep us here forever I mean Paul turns eight soon kinda then shortly after I do. God I hate this! Maybe grandpa was wrong I mean why would god let Kaci get kidnapped?

 **Pauly Jonas' POV**

I know it! I just know that fuckin' police officer is the one that took Kaci I know it! I mean he knew who I was I could see it in his face, and I know that gun anywhere. I hate this no one believes me. A knock on my door takes me out of my thoughts "come in," I call out and my Uncle Joe walks in my room.

"Hey buddy, I heard you had a break down today." He tells me. I look at him, so that what they're calling it. A break down my ass.

"Yeah, mom and dad aren't listening to me and I yelled at them when we got home. I know I shouldn't but they just… I mean why don't they just listen?" I tell him knowing that is not what he meant.

"Yeah, it hard when parents do that, but Pauly they are just worry about Kaci they don't need extra stress." Joe tells me with a sad look.

"You don't get it either, you think I'm crazy! Because of that sadistic asshole!" I yell at him looking like I want to murder him. Why won't anyone fucking listen to me? We would have Kaci back right now if they would. Joe look shock and scare.

"Hey now, I never said you were crazy, and you know not to use that word Paul." Uncle Joe tell me trying to calm me down.

"But he is, I seen the way he looked at me when I called him out. He have Kaci! No one believes me because this "police officer" says that I'm crazy!" I yell at him now standing up from my bed move my arms all around.

"Now Paul, I know it seems like everyone is the bad guy but they-" Joe stats but I won't let me finish that sentence how dare he.

"You don't believe me either! Just get out or better yet might as well send me to that hospital DJ was talking about but no matter what Kaci going to pay and it is going to be all your guys fault! Because you just want to believe that all police officers are the good guys not everything is black and white Uncle! I mean it is really time for you guys to grow up!" I yell at him and threw a few of my pillows at him.

"Hey now, no one is going away. They just want to help you. And it not anyone fault but the as… I mean bad person that took Kaci," Joe says easily catching everything I threw at him. I just turn away from him. I can't look at him right now. "Paul please," He continues "We love you and no one blames you for Kaci, you have to believe me." Joe finishes. How can I believe you when you don't believe me? It a two way street I'm not DJ I don't believe lies as easily, I know their no Santa, no Tooth Fairy, and I know they blame me who wouldn't? I just so angry.

"GET OUT! Just leave me alone!" I scream at him with tears threating to come out. I hear footsteps and my door close knowing that he left. I just turn and stare at my door, they all hate me. If they didn't they would believe me. My Uncle Nick walks in my room. "You don't believe me either you might as well leave." I hiss kind of sarcastically with my glare still on.

"Hey there, I don't know your side yet. So I can't tell you if I believe you or not how about you tell me what happen at the station today okay?" Uncle Nick says with his hands up I look at him suspiciously.

"Well we were waiting in Officer Agron office then when he came in he was apologizing for being late. I then looked up since I had my head down at first. And he looked at me confuse like he seen me somewhere but he couldn't remember. It only took me a few seconds to a minute to know where he seen me before. He was the one that took Kaci but he wasn't in his uniform that day when he took her but it was the same eyes, same hair, same face, and same gun! Then I yelled where Kaci and he knew who I was he remember but he quickly mask his face before mom and dad got a look at him. They didn't care what I was saying. It him, he have Kaci Uncle Nick please believe me!" I tell him hoping someone anyone would believe me.

"And you completely sure of this Paul, this is very serious suspicious you have." Uncle Nick asks, yes that means there still hope he will believe not like father or Uncle Joe.

"Very, but you want to know the sick thing he works on missing children reports not one have been solve. I mean I know it got to be hard to find them and stuff but you would think at least one would be found right?" I tell him hoping I don't lose the one person that believes me.

"Oh god, Paul if your right it will tear this town apart." Uncle tells me I look at him with pleading eyes. Don't turn away from please Uncle. I need one person just one to believe me.

"It him, please." I tell him and he nods.

"I believe you Paul, I'll get this worked out. I promise." He tells me giving me a hug the left my room. He believes me! He really believes me. He not going to turn away from. He doesn't blame me. But will that be enough. They don't always believe Uncle Nick because he younger than them.

 **Kevin Jonas' POV**

"That poor kid Kev, it breaks my heart," Joe finishes telling me when Nick started to walk down the stairs from my eldest son.

"I believe him," Nick straight out tells us. What how can you believe that crazy story my son is trying to make up.

"WHAT NICHOLAS!" Joe, Dani, and I yell at him.

"I believe Paul, can't we just think for a second maybe Paul right and the dude is taking kids being a Police Officer a Missing Child Detective to boot is a damn good way to hide it don't you think?" Nick tells us. God he believing what my son is feeding him. Make sense in reality I thought Joe would fall for it out of the two Joe being a child a "heart" or brain… whatever way you want to put it. But leave it to Nick to always go against us. I mean he would agree that my son should jump off a cliff if I told Paul he not supposed to.

"It can't be him Nicholas, I'm sorry Dani but this is going too far. Maybe Officer Agron is right and Paul needs help." I say to everyone. Both Nick and Dani look as if I just smack them both.

"Oh my god! Really what if Paul right? Even if he wrong that would FUCK him up Kevin!" Nick yells at me.

"Nick he blames himself you should have seen the way he was with me when I was trying to help. I believe Kevin right Paul needs help and we are not qualified to do it." Joe agrees with me.

"I can't believe you two! Mother and Father would never do what you are planning on to do to Paul! If one of us believe a police officer was a kidnapper they would go to the moon and back to make sure we weren't wrong! But you are just labeling him crazy! NO wonder why he wasn't going to give me a chance!" Nick yells at us. What have gotten into him lately?

"Nick, you can't possibly know that, I think you are just too over your head you should go and see Daniel and let us deal with this." I tell him. I swear if looks could kill Nick would killed me nine times over already.

"Oh, we're going back to 'I'm the baby of the group so I must be wrong?' Well you can just go FUCK yourself!" Nick screams at him. Told me nine times over again. I swear he always make it about his age no matter what we are talking about.

"Well you are one of the main reason why Paul swears," Dani points out. She really should have stayed out of this. She just made it 1000 times worse than it was…

"Really? We are going there? What about Joseph?" Nick yells his red very red now.

"Joe can control himself which is more than I can say for you, maybe you should check your blood levels Nicholas and calm down." Dani says scarily calmly. I swear I could see steam coming out of Nick ears.

"Right because I'm useless when it comes to anything even taking care of myself. Well, you all can go and fuck yourself, I personally feel sorry for Paul but I can't wait till this all blows up in your faces and you skew up your son for life! Have fun with it really," Nick screams then slams the front door. Well that could have gone better.

"If it will help Pauly then I guess it is what we must do. We need to do what needs to be done. Doesn't mean I'm going to like it any better." Dani cries then leaves.

"You're sure about this Kev? He going to hate you for a while." Joe tells me looking up to Paul's room.

"Yes I need to get my son help it what father's do. I'm going to make a few calls see you at dinner." I tell him.

 **At Dinner**

Joe just finished laying out the rest of dinner and sat down, Dani sets Daniel down while Madison sits down by herself next to Daniel. Paul come down slowly looking like he been crying he gets to the table and looks around. "Where Uncle Nick?" Paul asks standing by his chair.

"He had something to do he says goodbye." Joe quickly says to try to ease everyone.

"Just like Uncle Nick never saying goodbye himself." Madison says a little mad as Paul sit down where he normally sits. We all start eating.

"I have an announcement to make," I state when I see Paul was mostly done with his dinner.

"You're letting us go to school because you see it was unreasonable?" Madison asks with hope in her eyes.

"No sweetie, Uncle Joe, your mother, and I had a meeting today and we all agree this is for the best so I made a few calls today, Paul you will be admitted to Essex County Hospital Overbrook Asylum within two days. They are coming on Friday, and you will go and get the help you need." I tell them. Paul just glares at me, Madison is speechless, and Daniel looks confuse.

"WHAT!?" Paul screams jumping from his sit.

"It's for your own good sweetheart you must believe us." Dani says with grief in her voice.

"I won't go! You can't make me! I thought Uncle Nick was… Oh I get it now! You kick Nick out because he actually believe your CRAZY son!" Paul screams.

"You think Paul crazy?" Madison finally says.

"I told you we needed to help Pauly so he didn't need to go to the hospital!" Daniel points out.

Madison looks almost as pissed as Paul I don't see why she isn't going with him. "Are we going to be sent away if we don't agree with you one something?" Madison hiss evilly.

"No one is getting sent away." Dani says.

"But Paul you are taking him to a crazy house!" Madison yells.

"Yes to get him the help he needs and it is not a crazy house it is a hospital." I tell her, "And it is just until he not sick anymore." I added.

"Because he lost Kaci? Are you going to send me away if I lose Dan? You said it wasn't his fault!" Madison screams. I was about to answer when Paul seem he family calm down enough.

"I'm never going to forgive you for this! Congratulations now you're down two children I'm hope your proud of yourselves now!" Paul hisses evilly then runs up to his room. Dani breaks down crying and runs to our room.

"Does Pauly really need to go to that Hospital thingy he doesn't seem like he wants to go, can't he get better here?" Daniel asks.

"No my little man we don't have what he needs to get better." I tell him.

"Oh, when will Pauly get out of the hospital thingy?" Daniel asks.

"When he gets better." I tell him.

"So what years? What if he can't get better because I don't know maybe he's not CRAZY!?" Madison asks.

"I don't know, but you have to trust that we know that he needs help. You guys have two days before he leaves and he'll be back before you know it." I tell them. Madison glares at me but they go upstairs most likely to see Paul.

"I told you it would be hard. I just hope for your sake that Paul and Nick are wrong and you are not sending your son away." Joe tells me. I look at him.

"Me to Joe, me too." I tell him as we start clearing the table.

 **Pauly's POV**

I can't believe they are throwing me away into an asylum! ASYLUM! I hate them so much right now! They truly believe I'm a danger to the other! I punch a hole into my wall.

"One that not going to help I'm sane case, and two Paul can't you just go and agree with mom and dad then they won't need to send you away." Madison tells me as I'm glaring at the new hole in my wall.

I laugh, "Please dad is the oldest of four he would be an idiot if he believe that, beside I don't think that why I'm getting sent away didn't you hear I'm mental." I tell her.

"But you can't just let them send you away! We need you! DJ needs you Paul! It bad enough that I'm getting stuck in this house with only them but now I just have an eight year old to keep me company I'm going to end up crazy!" Madison yells at me.

"Then I guess you won't have to wait long to see me then since you'll be in the room next to mine." I sarcastically tell her. She glares at me then I look at her seriously, "What do you want me to do Madison run away?" I hiss at her.

"Well no, you said Uncle Nick believe you we just…" She starts.

"Didn't you hear me they wouldn't listen to him that why he wasn't at dinner he doesn't agree but they don't care because they are much older than him." I tell him.

"This sucks," Madison says sitting on my bed while I put a poster over the hole in my wall. "They are going to find the hole." Madison tells me.

"They haven't found the others." I tell her.

"What are we going to do?" Maddi asks me. I look at her hopelessly.

"I'm going to the crazy house and you're going to take care of DJ, you got to be strong for me can you do that?" I ask her.

"I know I can but can you, what if they make you crazy? What if you don't come back the same?" She asks me.

"Then, I don't think I going to Maddi, I think that the point of me going, but no matter what happens to me I love you and DJ got it? I love Kaci too." I tell her.

"Are you really not going to be able to forgive mom and dad? Are you not going to visit when you turn eighteen?" Maddi asks.

"No, I don't think I can forgive them. They are sending me away so they can retrain me, of course I'll still visit you guys didn't I just tell you no matter what happens." I tell her.

"I'm going to miss you," Maddi says.

"I'm going to miss me too… I'll miss you guys too." I tell her.

"That wasn't funny!" She gives me a little hiss and push me a bit.

 **The End of Chapter Seven: Kevin's Plan for Pauly**


End file.
